HINAYUME
by Classiera Niza
Summary: Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar engkau bisa hidup di duniaku? Sebagai manusia biasa tentunya. Bukan monster berwujud manusia.


**Prologue ...**

Berantakan, di mana-mana berantakan. Penghapus papan tulis serta spidol saling dilemparkan, meja-meja centang-perenang, kursi sudah jungkir balik, gumpalan-gumpalan kertas berhamburan di lantai, suara para siswa pun turut serta memperburuk keadaan kelas—bisa dibayangkan hancurnya kelas seperti apa. Kelas yang liar? Brutal? Kacau? Kalian bisa menyebutnya begitu.

Tidak ada guru artinya tidak ada yang mengawasi, tidak ada yang mengawasi sama juga artinya dengan kebebasan, jadi nikmatilah—begitu moto dari kelas ini. Uniknya, tidak ada satu pun siswi perempuan. Semuanya pada kabur (pindah kelas) karena merasa kurang nyaman dengan kelas super rusuh yang rasanya sudah setara dengan kandang banteng liar.

Detik-detik jam terakhir pulang sekolah serasa begitu lama bagi remaja berambut _orange_ yang tengah menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja. Dibandingkan dengan semua siswa hanya dialah yang terlihat tenang. Ocehan temannya, keadaan kelas, semuanya diabaikan. Sampai ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat dengan telak mengenai kepalanya ... remaja itu menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri kemudian ke luar kelas dengan membanting pintu.

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berani memprotes aksi Ichigo yang berlebihan.

Berbeda.

Dulunya Ichigo pribadi yang ceria dan mudah bergaul pada semua orang. Hanya saja semuanya berubah drastis ketika dia kehilangan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya. Semuanya berubah tak seperti dulu lagi.

Tidak sama lagi.

* * *

 **KRIIIING! KRIIIING!**

Tapak kaki mengentak perlahan di atas marmer, angin berembus pelan melewati celah-celah daun dan ranting, ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal dari semua ini.

Ichigo pulang bersama beberapa temannya, berjalan dengan tenang di koridor sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang. Baiklah ... dia merasa sedang diikuti oleh seseorang, tapi tidak tahu siapa—orang itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan sosoknya. Akhirnya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan menghadap ke belakang.

"Siapa pun itu, keluarlah!"

"Oii! Apa-apaan kau ini? tidak ada apa-apa di sana!"

"Ishida, kau tidak merasakannya? Seperti ada yang sedang ... menguntit?"

"Terkadang instingmu yang terlalu tajam itu merepotkan ya? Ayolah, tidak ada yang mau menguntit manusia suram seperti dirimu." Sekelompok remaja itu pun kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, mereka masih berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau di atas atap gedung ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka. Bukan pelajar dari sekolah itu, terbukti dari pakaiannya sungguh berbeda. Dia mengenakan gaun putih di atas lutut serta lengan yang panjang bergaya _lolita_ dengan pita merah darah melingkar di pinggang. Memakai sepatu jenis _Mary Jane_ berwarna senada seperti pitanya dipadu _stocking_ warna putih. Sedangkan di bagian kepala terpasang _Alice bow_ yang juga berwarna merah darah—warna yang kontras.

Seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam legam.

Sekarang dia tengah membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku catatan yang dipegangnya. Tangannya berhenti pada sebuah halaman yang menampilkan baris nama seseorang, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Menguntit? Hehh dia merendahkanku. Kenapa aku harus dikontrak untuk menjaga manusia seperti dia? Atau mungkin _mereka_ sengaja untuk mengujiku?" gadis itu menutup buku catatannya—yang ajaibnya menjelma menjadi kelopak mawar merah lalu terbang dibawa angin—untuk kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

Melepas kalung emas berbentuk kunci yang dipakainya, gadis itu menggumamkan, "Aku … Custodia, membuka gerbang penghubung dunia Nymphadora dan manusia."

Setelah melafalkan kalimat itu, kunci yang dipegangnya memancarkan sinar keperakan. Seluruh bagian kunci mulai melarut menjadi kepingan-kepingan poligon kemudian memencar ke segala arah membentuk sebuah gerbang raksasa. Gerbang itu terbuat dari kayu, terdapat ukiran-ukiran rumit nan indah di sana.

Sebelum gadis itu mencapai pintu gerbang, gadis itu berkata, "Sampai jumpa di Nymphadora Kurosaki Ichigo."

Gerbang terbuka menghasilkan seberkas cahaya menyilaukan mata diiringi dengan kepulan asap putih. Gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya, gerbang pun kembali menutup. Tidak lama kemudian … gerbang perlahan-lahan memudar lalu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Angin berembus pelan, menerbangkan sehelai daun kering. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ada sesuatu yang janggal dari itu semua.

* * *

 **Mau kuceritakan sebuah dongeng fantasi?**

 **Jika iya, tutuplah matamu dan genggam tanganku.**

 **Jika tidak, maka cepatlah pergi dan tinggalkan duniaku.**

 **Karena ini bukan dongeng fantasi biasa,**

 **Nyawa adalah taruhannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan dongeng pada umumnya.**

 _ **.**_

 **Di mana seorang gadis bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya.**

 _ **.**_

 **Dengan latar taman bunga maupun istana megah.**

 _ **.**_

 **Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang berhak mendengar dongeng ini.**

 _ **.**_

 **Salah satunya dirimu,**

 **(...)**

* * *

 **HINAYUME  
By Classiera Niza**

 **Disclaimer © Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Eeeuum sejujurnya ini fic lama yang sudah saya hapus. Akan tetapi saya publish yang baru dengan beberapa perbaikan wkwkwk :v

Iya iya ini lagi ngaku kalau saya ngutang fic (IchiRuki) lagi, sooooorry! Please Jangan BUNUH saya! :'( buuut … chapter satunya sudah selesai diketik kok, tinggal di-edit aja TAT

Sampai di sini dulu, silakan tinggalkan review bagi yang berkenan? :') (review = semangat saya)

 **Sign,  
Classie**


End file.
